The use of remote computing services, such as remote program execution and remote data storage has greatly increased in recent years. Customers may reduce expenses and overhead by purchasing these services from a service provider. Services such as remote program execution and remote data storage, however, are still subject to the same or similar errors as more traditional computing equipment. Possible errors include, but are not limited to, memory errors, kernel errors, file system errors, and operating system errors. In both a more traditional computing environment and a remote computing environment, when errors occur a troubleshooting process may be used to determine the cause of the error and provide a solution. At any given time in a remote computing environment multiple users may be experiencing errors and engaging in troubleshooting. Many of these users may be experiencing the same error and may correct the error using different methods with varying degrees of success. Some of the methods used may even be successful in correcting different errors and much can be learned from the experience of multiple users in solving the errors that occur.